FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a portable saw for cutting conduit which comprises tubing made of metal or other semi-rigid material. While various sizes of such tubing may be cut, we will describe herein a preferred embodiment designed to cut conduit having a diameter of from 1/4 inch to 1 inch. The portable saw of the present invention may be powered by a battery mounted in a housing comprising part of the saw assembly.
An important object of the present invention is to provide a saw which is sufficiently automatic that an operator can cut off sections of conduit using only one hand to operate the saw, allowing a second hand for holding or positioning the conduit as necessary. The portable saw of the present invention can be preliminarily set by an operator for a cutting operation, and thereafter the operator can hold the saw and operate it using only one hand.
Another important advantage is to provide an improved portable saw which grips the tubing to be cut in a firm manner by means of gripping jaws which form a part of the saw assembly thereby providing an improved quality of cut which requires little if any deburring of the cut length of conduit.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment thereof, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.